War of Darvlaoux Sucession
Background After Count Delinard overtrew Duke Reliand and became the new Duke of Darvle,most of his vassals supported him but a few didn't,notably the most powerfull being Count Sidran and Count Wilbreaz.The rebel lords sought to install Duke Reliand back to the throne.Since Delinard had more forces to begin with,they needed allies.Darmian Counts outside Duchy Of Darvle were worried about Delinard's Ambition and joined up with rebel forces to install Duke Reliand back to the throne.They had their own plans though and they demmanded that Duke Reliand promise them lands wich he didn't want to but after pressure from rebel Count Sidran he reluctantly agreed.Now the odds have changed,Duke Delinard's army consisted of around 900 men while the joined rebel and independent counts forces consisted of around 1300 men.Due to Duke Reliand's poor experience in warfare,Count Sidran became his co-duke,marshall and commander of his armies. Beginning Both sides mobilized their armies very quickly,but Duke Delinard had a plan.One of coastal rebel towns called Zadrayex was ruled by Major Leneras,he is an old friend of Duke Delinard.He was asked to revolt against Count Sidran's forces and he rejected but then Duke Delinard then offered him full control of county he is part of.Major Leneras saw this as an excellent offer as he won't be ruled by local count anymore.The Town of Zadrayex officaly revolted and the local millitia strated harrasing Count Sidran's supply lines,while Duke Delinard sent 200 men to plunder Count Sidran's own county.Count Sidran was angry and tought that Duke Delinard's entire army was siegeing his castle,he knew that his castle had provisions for years,so he decided besiege Town of Zadrayex wich won't last very long.Meanwhile Duke Delinard's 200 men army was a distraction,his real army was marching toward Zadrayex to catch Count Sidran's men unprepared.One of Sidran's scouts reported Delinard's movements,but he said that is nonesense and had his scout's eyes carved out. Siege of Zadrayex The Siege lasted 12 days and the food supplies in town were arleady running out due to the amount of civilians.But then Duke Delinard's 700 men army arrived to lift the siege and catched Count Sidran unprepared.Local Town millitia sallied forth out of the town and Count Sidran's 1300 men army was crushed.Count Sidran and Duke Reliand were captured while other counts managed to escape. Aftermath Count Sidran was forced to sign a peace treaty along with Duke Reliand.All the rebel Count's crimes would be forgiven and they would keep their county if they swore fealthy to Duke Delinard and all their gold be divided among Delinard's more loyal vassals.Even the independent Counts had to swear fealthy to avoid their castles being lost.The Town of Zadrayex was given full authority over it's local county and became a republic.While the Grand Major was now a direct vassal to Count Delinard.Count Sidran was executed for "Treason against the crown" while Duke Reliand put under house arrest by Duke Delinard.This was signaled the first unification of Darmians and the rest of people Thalia became ants in Duke Delinard's path.